Frina: Prophecy
by lizfav
Summary: A new Denekk is revealed soon after a new prophecy is revealed. The prophecy says: The time will come when the battle will be won, the heroes will fall fighting for all, 13 and 15 sister and brother, the Delayed will show he's like no other. What could it mean? Who's in it? Does it have anything to do with the new Denekk? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Frina was talking with Rithol.

"Frina," he said. "There's a new prophecy in the Orik Forest."

"Let's hear it." Rithol cleared his throat.

"The time will come when the battle will be won and the heroes will fall fighting for all, 13 and 15 sister and brother, the Delayed will show he's like no other," he recited.

"A Delayed will win a battle? Ha!" Frina laughed.

"What's a Delayed?" Trixie asked.

"Denekks are usually born with their powers, but there are some that don't get their powers until after a period of time. Delayed usually avoid fights and conflicts." Eli's bedroom door opened and closed. Frina could smell Eli standing outside his door. "Eli?" she said.

"Yeah?" Eli said.

"Um, where are you?" Trixie asked.

"WHAT THE HECK?! I'M INVISIBLE?" Eli exclaimed. He suddenly shimmered into view.

"Oh my gosh," Frina said.

"What?" Rithol said.

"Eli is a Denekk who can turn invisible," she explained.

"I'm a _Denekk?" _ exclaimed Eli.

"Let's go get your gem," Frina said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rithol said. "Happy birthday, Frina!"

"It's your birthday?" Kord asked.

"Yes, and I haven't forgotten what I said last year." Eli, Kord, and Frina went outside. Frina turned into a dragon and Kord excitedly climbed on to her back and Eli followed. Frina took off. Kord was clearly very happy that he finally got to ride a dragon. They arrived a while later at the Orik Forest. There was a screeching in the distance and Eli unwillingly turned invisible.

"Don't worry, Eli, it's just a bird," Frina said.

"How did you know it startled me?" Eli asked, turning visible again.

"Before a Denekk gets their gems, their powers are always activated when they're scared or startled," Frina explained. Rithol and Marossa were waiting with a box and handed it to Eli. Eli opened it. Inside was a ring with a white gem. He slipped it on.

"So how do I activate and deactivate my powers?" Eli asked.

"It's like moving; you just do it," Marossa explained. Eli turned invisible and visible again.

"Awesome!" he said. Frina spun around, still in dragon form, and growled.

"What is it?" Eli asked. As if on cue, Blakk walked into the forest.

"Marossa!" he said. "I'm here to collect what you owe me."

"Huh?" Eli asked.

"Long ago, back when Blakk had some sense, he helped me open a slug protection program because people have been killing off floppers and slugs they thought were useless. The program closed a while back, but I still haven't repaid him," Marossa explained. "And Dr. Blakk, your gold is in the trunk by that tree." Blakk grabbed the chest by the tree and gave to his goons, then aimed his blaster at Eli's chest.

"Oh, and Frina, happy birthday," Blakk said and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frina, there's more about your family you ought to know, but I haven't time for that," he said and left after the duel. Frina turned human again.

"Marossa, Rithol, is there something I should know?" she asked. Marossa and Rithol shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, I think your parents ought to be the ones to tell you, if they'll tell you at all," Rithol said. They went to Rivon and Evalor's house.

"Frina!" Evalor exclaimed.

"Mom, I have a question," Frina said. "We just fought Blakk and he said that there's something I don't know about our family." Evalor shot a glance at Eli and shook her head.

"Um, we can't tell you that," Rivon said. "Not yet."

"Why did you look at Eli?" Frina asked.

"Um..."Evalor said and they awkwardly rushed away.

"Weird," Frina said. "Oh, Rithol, how many Delayed have there been?"

"Well, Eli is the only Delayed lately, you know that there hasn't been a Delayed in ages," Marossa answered.

"Eli, do you have a 13 year old sister?" Frina asked.

"No," Eli said.

"This is really weird. Marossa, can you give me a hint about what Blakk said?"

"Uh, you have a brother," Marossa said.

"Eli, can I see your ring?" Frina asked. Eli slipped his ring off his finger and handed it to her. Frina took off her necklace and held the gems close to each other. The gems glowed brightly. Eli and the others shielded their eyes in order not to be blinded. They finally dulled and Frina put her necklace back on and gave Eli his ring back.

"What did that mean?" he asked. "Do all gems glow like that?"

"Ugh!" Frina groaned. "No, they don't. Only gems from the same family glow like that."

"What was the groan about?" Trixie asked. "What's wrong with Eli?"

"And how are you my little sister?" Eli asked.

"Yeah? How?" Frina asked.

"I'm not telling you," Rithol said.

"Marossa?" Frina said. Marossa bit her bottom lip.

"Okay fine!" she burst. "Evalor married Will Shane when her family lived on the Surface and had Eli. When Evalor moved down to Slugterra, she broke up with Will and left Eli with him. Then she married Rivon and had Frina, so you guys are half-siblings."

"Okay, so now your answer was answered, Eli, but what about mine?" Trixie said. "What was the groan about?"

"It's just that I think the prophecy is about me and Eli," Frina said.

"How would it be us? And why would it be bad?" Eli asked.

"See if you can find out," Frina said and recited the prophecy. "The time will come when the battle will be won, the heroes will fall fighting for all, 13 and 15 sister and brother, the Delayed will show he's like no other."

"I still do not get it," Pronto said.

"The time will come when the battle will be won, that means someone's going to win, the heroes will fall fighting for all, that means that the heroes will either win and die from injuries or that they die and lose, either way, it's bad. 13 and 15 sister and brother, that means a 15 year old boy and his 13 year sister are the heroes who die. The Delayed will show he's like no other, I'm not quite sure the whole of that, but it means that the brother will be a Delayed," Frina explained.

"Denekks. They always speak in riddles," Pronto said.

"Eli is the only Delayed in this century," Frina explained. "He is 15. He has a 13 year old sister, me. Get it now?"

"Yes, but you don't need the attitude," Pronto said.

"Yeah, I really think I do," Frina said.

"So does this mean that you and Eli are destined to... die?" Kord asked.

"Uh, that doesn't have to happen," Trixie said. "Prophecies can be wrong and they are very unclear. What else could the heroes will fall mean?"

"That they'll trip or slip and fall, but I highly doubt that's what they meant," Frina said.

"So, it could be wrong," Trixie said, clearly not as confident as she sounded.

"Not likely," Rithol said. "Asor's prophecies are 99% correct. The only prophecy he got wrong was that Blakk would die against Will. That's why and when Blakk discovered Dark Water." Trixie sat on a rock and hid her face in her hands.

"Wait, how do you know about the Surface?" Eli asked.

"Denekks can trust each other with secrets like that," Marossa explained.

"So, does that mean Blakk knows about the Surface?"

"No, he was the one Denekk who doesn't know that secret."

"But you can't die Eli!" Trixie sobbed and hugged Eli.

"What about me?" Frina said. "You'd let me die?"

"I certainly would," Pronto muttered.

"Say anything like that again, and you're the one who will be dying," Frina threatened.

"Of course we wouldn't let you die," Kord said. "It's just that Trixie likes Eli... a lot."

"I get it," Frina laughed. Trixie was still squeezing Eli and repeating "don't die" between sobs.

_There's just one percent that Asor was wrong. At least there's a chance. Please, please, please let the part about the heroes will fall is wrong, _Frina prayed.


End file.
